


Midas

by Badsadspacedads (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Badsadspacedads
Summary: Desperate to have Galen Erso’s love Orson Krennick visits the temple on Jedha seeking supernatural aid that he doesn't quite believe in. In his selfish and obsessive quest to gain Galen’s affection he makes a dangerous request, one that will change his life and his relationship with Galen Erso forever.





	

The faithful, were ever waiting on their knees. The desperate took a stand. But those in power rolled over them all like an oncoming storm. Director Orson Krennic had always thought himself the latter. He never knew it was possible to simultaneously act as all three. It was as if being dismissed from Galen Erso’s confidence had somehow banished him to a cursed state of omnipresence. He felt it always in his core, the longing for him. Even now, the soft words he speaks to the dim light of Jedha's sacred crystals make him ache.

  _Please, make him love me like I love him._

It is the most honest request he’ll make in his lifetime but the force claims no ambiguity and asks no further questions. What a proud man asks for he gets. Krennic doesn't start to feel it until he is alone that night, a sort of heaviness, cold and buzzing in his chest. He thinks nothing of it and pours himself a drink before heading off to bed.

He wakes the next morning to the sound of his alarm, reaches out to the screen of his datapad to snooze it. But it won’t go off, he tries again, this time pressing a little harder only to hear a sudden crack. He broke the screen? He sits up to look at the surface of it, expecting blood. Instead, he finds the stray pieces of broken glass simply fall from his fingers like sand. His fingers… they are transparent too. They reflect and bend the light that shines from his still sounding datapad, Kyber. He expects to feel a jump in his chest, adrenaline, fear, something. But all he can do is turn his hand over and over in the light watching the changing quality of the polished surface.

For an instant, he’s not there. He’s in the temple on Jedha, he hears a the sound of a thousand chime like laughs. Was this it? The price he had to pay for Galen to love him?  Krennic throws his legs over the side of his bed, heals connecting with a metallic clang. He wonders breifly if he’ll slip if he tries to stand. Resting his hands on translucent knees, he rises and moves to dress.

Time to see what Galen thought of him now.

 

\---

Galen Erso rose early, If he slept at all. He downs his second cup of caf while trying to make more sense of the notes he’d written last night. He was forever simplifying, struggling to make himself understood. An unexpected chime at his office door startles him and he’s thankful the cup of caf is more than half empty. When he takes too long answering Orson keyes himself in. Galen can tell it’s him by the whisper of his cape against the deck plates, a noise he’s come to equate with anxiety.

It surprises him when he hears a knock on the frame of the inner door, _that’s uncharacteristic of him_ , the last time Orson had afforded Galen such a polite warning was when he was luring him out to parties during their program. The simple act was a seduction tactic that had often worked, a calculated sign submission. Next, Orson would peek his face around the door, sandy brown hair first. Except, It’s not brown, It’s white and not with age either. Each strand seems to reflect the light of every instrument in his office giving it an iridescent glow. He sets down his caf.

“Orson?”  He questions rising. Krennic has one arm around the door frame now. His face and neck are transparent, illuminated softly from the light in the hall behind, as well as from the twinkling instrument lights within.

“Do you like it?” his friend asks the coy shyness seems honest for once. Krennic, with nothing to worry about, has never before asked Galen for a judgment of his looks. Galen sees himself reflected in Orsons crystalline eyes and realizes his mouth is agape, As it should be.

“What happened to you?!” Galen knows that he’s produced a less than optimal response before the words are completely out of his mouth.

Krennic huffs and pulls away from the door frame storming out into the hall.

 

\---

Galen had known better than to follow him immediately, but shows up at Orsons door a few hours later out of concern. It had all been an elaborate joke right? Krennic must have drunk too much is all. Galen wants to believe that this is yet another of Orson’s risky escapades that he’ll soon get over. But he has a bad feeling about this.

He finds the door unlocked and there is a strange chime-like sound coming from Krennic’s living area. Galen briefly surveys the things he brought, a medkit, the case of which could be useful for bludgeoning someone, and his personal crystal analysis kit. He wants to believe he wouldn’t need either, that the state he had seen Orson in this morning was just a vivid fantasy born of his own obsession with the crystals and exhaustion.

He’s not that lucky. He finds Krennic sitting on the floor in front of his couch, still crystaline still glowing. And the chime noise? Orson is crying, the little tears form harden and slip down his face bouncing off of his translucent nude body onto the hard floor.

 _You need to do better than this morning._ Galen thinks to himself. But would it really be that bad if he didn’t? Orson has already cried a few thousand credits worth of Kyber in the minute or so he’s been standing here. However, he knows Krennic will have to be pacified if Galen wants a closer look at his new form.  He need’s to make his move before Orson catches him staring, Galen never could regain the upper hand in a conversation after losing it to Orson. And for Galen that means he better not give the other man any chance to talk.

“Orson,” he moves in “ I’m sorry about this morning, this was a shock.” his friend’s glassy eyes follow him as he sinks down in beside him. He continues “I could have reacted better, but my first and only concern was your well being.” Galen pulls a few tools out of his kit, making sure to keep his motions slow and unthreatening. He flicks one of them on “Let’s see” he says. Orson leans forward and Galen cups his hand under his chin as he draws the scanner over one sculpted cheekbone. The curve of his jaw is warm in hand and seems to vibrate softly, a manifestation of the hidden power that Krennic’s body now held. It’s as he thought, pure kyber, crystalline structure, and no residual traces of organic matter. Yet, the man he is looking at is most certainly Orson Krennic. Orson stares back at him. All Galen sees in those eyes are himself.

“I want to do some additional tests.” Galen states firmly. Jedi texts had always spoke of kyber as a living crystal, with each member of the warrior cult developing a unique relationship the the one embedded in their lightsaber. A line of text comes back to him _Choose the crystal, the Jedi does not. Chooses It’s Jedi the crystal does._

Orson takes his outstretched hand.

\---

The lab is Orson’s worst nightmare, but it’s Galens playland and he’ll submit himself to any number of tests to keep Galens smiling at him, to feel the warmth of his hands. The instruments he could do without. They are trying to find his resonant frequency, to him it feels like he is being twisted up inside. The lower bandwidths were straight up painful, the higher ones felt like little ants on the inside of his skin. He wanted to suggest, but it was silly, he felt best when there was the sound of Galen’s voice. But the audible wavelengths were out of the question.

Unsuccessful, they quit for the day, and without thinking he follows Galen back to his quarters. They drink and Orson gradually becomes less and less clothed. What? He deserves a treat he’s been a good boy.

It isn’t difficult to draw Galen’s attention. They recline together on the modest couch Krennic fiddling with Galen’s collar. The scientist reaches for something on the table beside him.

“What is that?!” Krennic glares. The scientist had brought a hand held frequency modulator with him. _Why…_ krennic thinks, exasperated. “Give that here.” he reaches for the tool, Galen never did know when to stop work.

“I just wanted to see if I could expand the frequency range, we’re not going to use it.” Galen promises.

“I don’t want it here.” Krennic says decisively. Galen doesn’t know because Orson wouldn’t tell him. Not with others around. He can’t seem weak. “Sometimes, they hurt.” he explains himself. No way to ruin the mood like having an outburst.

“Wh… What? Why didn’t you say so?!” now Galen is upset at him.

“I didn’t want to ruin your fun.” Krennic states folding himself into the other corner of the couch.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Galen chides Krennic looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Galen crowds toward him. “ I should have explained it better.” He starts his hands out in supplication. “What we were trying to do today was make the lattice structure in your body to open up, relax.” He shakes his head. “Hypothetically, It should feel good.”

Krennic tilts his head to the side. “Then you shouldn’t be trying to expand the range. I’m somewhere in the middle.”

“How,” Galen says, it’s more of a question to himself than Krennic. “Usualy resonance the resonance frequency for kyber is in one of the extremes.” Galen seems to be theorizing, looking through rather than at Orson. “Could we...try?” He asks, motioning to the discarded device. “You could do it.” Galen’s eyes are pleading. Krennic knows he asked for this.

“Why not!” he replies reaching for the instrument, if he’s in control this time how bad could it be? Actually… It could be better… “On one condition.” he adds.

“Anything.” Galen answers

“Hold me.” Krennic doesn’t wait for a confirmation, pulling himself snugly into Galen’s lap and resting his head back against the scientists shoulder. Galen chuckles and wraps his arms around him as Krennic flips the device into the on position.

 _It’s to high._ He turn the dial to bring the frequency down. It’s bearable now. He can just feel it tickling at his toes. “Galen, could you do something else for me?” Orson asks.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Could you talk?”

“Huh, about what?”

Krennic rolls his eyes. Galen ever needed to be lead along. He changes the frequency again, it feels more like he’s been lying in the sun a bit too long now.

“Tell me,” He hesitates. “Tell me what you think about how look now.” He clarifies. The moment that it takes Galen to compose himself has him frightened. But eventually He speaks.

This morning I thought you were a fantasy, that my mind was finally getting even with me for my poor sleeping habits.” Orson sighs. _Bored then… alright I can do better,_ Galen thinks.  “When you first peeked your head into my office.” _I shouldn’t but i can't resist…_ “ I couldn’t for the life of me figure out who we had on staff that was old enough to have hair this white.” Orson elbows him for that one and Galen ruffles his hair in retaliation. He presses a kiss to the top of Orsons head and they relax into each other again. “But then there was your face, The light behind you made you glow and the lights in my office made you flecked with hundreds of stars.” Galen isn’t sure if he’s doing well but Krennics base vibration feels a bit more like a flesh and blood pulse.

“And then when I came to find you, I shouldn’t have, but I watched you cry. You were gray, like this sad room in this cold station. But I didn’t expect you to light up like you did when we left together…” _He thinks about omitting the next part. “_ And I was sad you had to put back on your clothes.” Orson tips his head back and laughs at him, even more so when he sees Galen’s cheeks tinged red with shame, he adjusts the frequency again.

“But in the lab, you looked like ice. I’m so sorry, I should have picked up on it. You were so brave, that shouldn’t have happened.” Galen swallows and falls silent.

 _Mood killer._ Orson thinks.

“And now?” he gasps, he’s so close, recklessly adjusting the frequency.

“Now, you look like clear waters,” Galen leans down to press their foreheads together. “Like I could drink from you once and never be thirsty again”

With that admission Orson spills across his stomach and trails his hand through it. The slick is sticky between his fingers.

“Well, I guess that’s the extent of your... potency” Galen looks surprised and strangely pleased. “I don’t know what I expected.” he adds.

Krennic grins cheekily up at him  and licks his own fingers before tenderly kissing his spend into Galens mouth.

“Your turn Doctor Erso”

\---

The death star was complete, their life's work over and handed of to another for management. At first Krennic had resented Tarkin, a greedy interloper who had done none of the work himself. But Tarkin’s commandeering of the battle station meant that Krennic and Galen were not needed. They could run away from all this, just as Galen had wanted before. Krennic assumed that Galen still wanted some peace. In truth he didn’t know. Recently the scientist had been keeping him at a distance. Orson was being pushed away. It was as if Galen had a secret to hide.

They hover above the planet Yavin now, waiting for the rebel moon to come into range. Krennic watches from the bridge's central view port. A few minutes more lie between them and victory, and victory meant the peace that his love held so dear. Galen comes to stand behind him, pulls him into his arms.

“What’s this?” Krennic asks, usually they are never so affectionate in front of superiors.

“I’m sorry I had to do this to us.” Galen gasps pressing their heads together.

“Moff Tarkin! There is a pressurized blast making its way through the thermal exhaust port, It's set to hit the main reactor!”

_So, only a few seconds lie between them and peace._

Orson’s eyes widen with understanding “I chose this,” he replies turning to face Galen with certainty “I chose you.”

A final truth.

The rebel attack run on the station is successful and the death star explodes, leaving in its wake binary kyber stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Me @Myself: Why did I write this?  
> Come publicly shame me on tumblr. Same name.


End file.
